


What do girls like?

by teaspoonbooks27



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Fluff, someone please protect these morons, these boys are dumb, this whole this is dumb and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonbooks27/pseuds/teaspoonbooks27
Summary: Horace, Will, and Gilan try to figure out what girls like. Jenny helps them out.
Relationships: Horace Altman & Will Treaty, Horace Altman/Cassandra | Evanlyn, Jennifer "Jenny" Dalby/Gilan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What do girls like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone but best read after my last work “You can’t outrun death”. It’s dumb and short and fun. Hope you enjoy!

Will sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. He was accustomed to waiting patiently but this was getting ridiculous. Horace was supposed to meet him at Jenny’s over an hour ago. He had already finished his dinner and had two cups of coffee. Just as Will was thinking of ordering a third, the door to the restaurant flung open and Horace rushed over to Will.

“I need your help!” Horace said as he sat down next to Will. He took one look at Will’s plate and snagged the lone roll that was left and began chewing it intently.

“Is your problem that you on the run for thievery?” Will asks dryly.

“What? No, of course not. Why would you ask that?” Horace replies with his mouth full.

Will raises an eyebrow and inclines his he toward the now half eaten roll in Horaces hand.

“Ah, sorry. It looked like you were finished.” Horace goes to put the bread back on Will’s plate but he waves him off.

“Keep it, I don’t want it now that you’ve mangled it.” Will says smiling.

Horace grunts then takes the bread back to finish it off.

While Horace is chewing, Will waves over one of the waiters and orders a large dinner for Horace and coffee for them both. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to have a proper conversation until Horace was fed properly.

“Thanks Will, I’m starving.”

“You? Hungry? That’s so unlike you!” Will teases. Horace just rolls his eyes.

“I’m a growing boy.”

“Horace, you’re a married man, I’m not sure how much longer you are going to be able to use that excuse.”

“I’ll stop using it when I stop growing.”

“Keep up eating the way you are and you’ll be growing the wrong way.” Will said, even though he knew that wasn’t true. Horace was far to active for the food he ate to ever have any real effect on his body.

After the food arrived and Horace had eaten a sufficient amount Will said, “so what do you need help with?”

“Ah right. Cassie has been moody all week. I think she’s mad at me. I want to get her something nice as an apology for whatever I did, but I have no clue what to get. So, what do girls like?” Horace asked.

Will paused and tilted his head in thought. “Um, dresses? Jewelry? Most girls seem to like that kind of thing.”

“She’s got plenty of that stuff. And she doesn’t seem to care that much about it.”

Both boys pursed their lips in thought. They sat in silence for a while, thinking hard, but then wereinterrupted by a cheery “Good evening boys!” From Gilan as he pulled up a chair.

Will and Horace both muttered a distracted greeting.

“Well that not exactly the joyful reaction I was expecting.” Gilan laughed, “I got a warmer greeting from Halt.”

“Sorry Gil, we are just trying to figure something out.” Will said.

“And what’s that? Perhaps I can be of some assistance.”

“Cassandra acting strangely and he doesn’t know why, so he needs a gift to grovel because he most likely did something stupid.” Will filled him in.

“What do girls like Gilan?” Horace sighed, not expecting much from their older friend.

“Well, in my personal experience, me.” Gilan grinned.

“There you have it Horace! Just drop Gilan off to Cassandra for a while, I’m sure that she’ll be thrilled.” Will thumped Horace on the back, struggling not to laugh.

“I hate you both.” Horace grumbled. Will and Gilan snickered at his annoyance.

“Well what’s got you boys in such high spirits?” Jenny said as she came up to their table.

“Apparently, they need a gift for Cassandra so Will and Horace are trying to figure out what girls like.” Gilan stood and kissed her on the cheek.

“And you have it all figured out then?” Jenny asked him.

“He said that girls like him. In his experience at least.” Horace cut in.

“Is that so? And how much experience is that exactly?” Jenny raised an eyebrow. Gilan blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

“Well other than Gilan’s less than stellar suggestion, what have you two come up with?” Jenny directed her question to Will and Horace.

“Nothing.” They both whine.

“Well, what does she enjoy? What makes her happy?”

“She likes her sling.” Horace perked up. But then he deflated, “but she’s already got one of those.”

“Girls like options Horace. Get her a nice sling. Good quality, useful, but special. Maybe embossed leather.” Jenny said.

“That’s perfect!” Horace leaped up. “I’m going to get one made right away!” He hugged Jenny quickly and rushed out. Will followed behind, smiling at Jenny and Gilan. “Someone has got to keep him from going overboard.” He called to them as he left.

“So, about all that experience you’ve got?” Jenny smirked at Gilan.

“Oh, um, I better go after them. Will’s taste is just as bad as Horaces.” He stuttered out and chased after his friends.

Jenny shook her head in amusement. How three men could be so clueless sometimes was absolutely baffling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you would prefer another happy story for next weeks FanFiction Friday or something kinda sad. Come yell at me on Tumblr @forgedroyalseal.   
> Have a great week and I’ll see you on Friday.


End file.
